The present invention relates to a brake system with slip control provides for automotive vehicles which substantially comprises a pedal-actuated braking pressure generator with a master cylinder, to which latter the wheel brakes of the driven wheels are connected via pressure fluid lines, an auxiliary energy supply system and pick-ups for measuring data for the determination of the wheel rotational behavior as well as of electronic circuit configurations for the combination of the test signals and for the generation of slip control signals.
Brake systems of the type initially referred to are known and which permit control of the brake slip whereby locking of the wheels is precluded and the risks incurred are to be eliminated. However, such prior art systems do not have any influence on the wheel spin resulting from excessive driving torque.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a slip-controlled brake system equipped with an auxiliary energy source and necessitating minimum possible constructional elements such that it functions in the presence of excessive driving torque at the driven wheels and limits the traction slip to an optimum value or to at least a favorable value.